Truth or Dare Konoha Style
by kakiro19
Summary: All our favorite ninjas are on a holiday and will play innocent game called Truth or Dare So lets bring it on as we humiliate the coldhearted geniuses,lazy ninja,fangirls,weird ninjas, noisy ninjas and normaltype ninjas.Pairings included
1. Default Chapter

**Truth or Dare – Konoha Style**

All our favorite ninjas are on a holiday with their sensei ,on an island called ' Hakara ' courtesy of the 5th Hokage,Tsunade-sama. You can say she ordered them to go as she is buried in mountains of paperwork no thanks to Naruto , Kiba, and Lee. They had accidentally blown up the ninja school causing many angry parents to complain to her. As Tsunade-sama really loves Naruto like a brother, she is reluctant to punish him and as for the other two, she doesn't dare to punish as that mean she is showing favoritism. Tsunade-sama decided to give them a holiday as she noticed that they are overworked.

The four teams along with their sensei were delighted that they are going on a holiday except Sasuke, Neji , Shikamaru and probably Shino considering that Neji and Sasuke behaved in their normal 'cool' behavior ,Shikamaru kept saying that it is troublesome and as for Shino, no facial reaction due to his shades. Ino and Sakura were happy that their 'Sasuke-kun' is coming even though under the threat of being stuck with D rank missions forever from Tsunade-sama. Neji had to come to protect Hinata as it is his duty. Naruto and Lee are coming because they wanted to woo their 'Sakura-chan'. Chouji is coming because he heard of the delicious food on the island .As for the rest they are coming because they need the break from missions.

Sakura's team:

"Yeah ! More chances to make Sasuke-kun love me!"

Inner Sakura: Hell Yeah! Get that, Ino-pig! Sasuke -kun's mine!

Inner Sakura shouted ,thrusting her fist towards the sky.

"Hmm…Hope there is ramen there. Hehe…I'm going to make Sakura-chan love me. Wish that Sasuke bastard is not there".

" …" "What's a waste of time! I rather train to kill my brother, Itachi".

"A vacation. Hmm…" "Hehe! Time for me to play match-making ! Hope they don't find out" ( this fourth person is Yashiro Akira, someone who I decided to add in the story. You will know more about her in another fan fiction of mine )

Shikamaru 's team:

"Sasuke-kun, You are mine! Forehead girl's not going to get you "

"So troublesome …Luckily no training for a month"

"Food! Food! Delicious Food I'm coming! "

Hinata 's team :

"Naruto-kun …Naruto-kun will be there ".

"Great ! Fox boy's going to be there! If he says I'm doggy-face again, I'm going to kill him. You agree, Akamaru ? "

"Woof! Woof !" (Yes ,I do) –Forgive me because I don't know how Kiba understand what his dog is saying.

"…"Great! Kiba will be fighting with Naruto again. So noisy"

Neji's team :

"Sakura-chan ! My Sakura-chan's going to be there!"

"…." "Great! That dope is going to be there"

"I wonder… Will Neji-kun like me?"

On the morning of their departure:

"Naruto!Kiba !Lee! You three better behave yourselves on the island or else! "Tsunade-sama roared when she see the ninjas off at the entrance gate.

The three particular ninjas sweat dropped and started trembling in fear upon hearing the 5th Hokage's voice.

"Don't worry oba-chan. I, Uzumaki Naruto ,the future Hokage of Konoha will come back in one piece to take over you "Naruto declared while rubbing the back of his neck.

Bang!

"Naruto ,don't ever call me that! Call me Hokage-sama ".

Tsunade-sama walked away furiously after punching Naruto on the head.

"Eh ! Dobe. Are you coming ?" Sasuke smirked seeing poor Naruto clutching his bruised head in pain.

" Damn You ,Sasuke bastard ! I'm going to kill you" Naruto jumped up shouting upon hearing the raven-haired boy's words.

"Urusai , Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard" Sakura screamed giving Naruto a hard bump on the head matching the bump that Tsunade-sama had given him earlier. Akira, the fourth member of the team, laughing loudly at their antics while clutching her sides. The three genins turned to glare at the laughing ninja. "Ok! Ok! I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh at you guys. It's just that you look like you love to argue with each other", Akira smiled wiping off tears of laughter from her face. "Akira-san, what do you mean?" Naruto muttered out loud scratching his head. She just grinned at him and run off to walk beside Hinata. "Hinata-chan, why do you like that dobe, Naruto?" Akira whispered softly making sure only Hinata heard her words. Hinata turned tomato red upon hearing the words and answered Akira in a nervous voice. "Ano…A…Akira-chan, don't tell…Na...Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered , playing with her fingers nervously.

Kakiro19: Hmmm…I do love to pair the genins up especially Hinata. She's so adorable.

Naruto : How come you pair me with Hinata-chan? Who's she? Why I am not with My Sakura-chan?

Sakura: Urusai, Naruto. I'm not your Sakura-chan. Ano, Kakiro19. Who will you pair me up with ?I hope I not with Lee-san nor a ramen-freak.

Kakiro19: Hehe! Don't worry ,Sakura-chan. I know you will like what I will do next episode. You like Sasuke-kun very much right?

Sakura: Hell Yeah! Kakiro-chan is pairing me with Sasuke-kun. Beat that,Ino-pig.

Sasuke: Oh no you don't. "Fire Flower ne jutsu"

Kakir019: HELP! I'm on fire….(Kakiro19 rushed towards Kakashi-sama ,who put out the fire.

Sasuke: Hahaha! (in an evil laughter) See you guys in the next episode

Pairings

Sakura x Sasuke

Ino x Shikamaru

Hinata x Naruto

Tenten x Lee

Akira x Gaara

Anko x Kakashi

Kurenai x Genma


	2. Ino and Shika

**Truth or Dare – Konoha Style**

**Truth or Dare – Konoha Style**

Gomen nasai for not updating the fan fiction since I'm too busy with school and all.

Kakiro19:Hehe! Hope I will get this right. I really adore Hinata since she's really cute when she blushed around Naruto a lot. He's really a dobe.

Sakura: Yeah ! He's so dense that he never notice that Hinata like him.Is'nt that right,Sasuke-kun ?

**Inner Sakura: He better answer me or I give him a Power punch.Grrrr…baka icecube.**

Sasuke sweat dropped seeing Sakura' "I'm pissed –You better answer me or I sent me to heaven ,bring you back and do it again" smile.

Sasuke: Ermm…Yeah .He's always a dobe. He's so dense because he's a baka.

Naruto: NANI! I'm not a DOBE. Sasuke-teme. I challenge you to a duel.

Sasuke smirked and simply say "Sharingan".

Kakiro19 and Sakura: Let's continue with this fan fiction since the boys are busy playing.

Scene of Naruto and his clones running away from Sasuke when he do his Fire Flower ne jutsu.

Last scene:

"Hinata-chan, why do you like that dobe, Naruto?" Akira whispered softly making sure only Hinata heard her words. Hinata turned tomato red upon hearing the words and answered Akira in a nervous voice. "Ano…A…Akira-chan, don't tell…Na...Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered , playing with her fingers nervously.

"Hmmmm…sure if you do what I ask you to do" Akira grinned evilly at Hinata.

Hinata gulped nervously and nodded to show her answer.

Kiba and Akamaru growled when they see Hinata's pale face and lunged at Akira. Akira simply "poof' and appeared beside Tenten. She make a funny face at them enraging them both. "Kiba-kun..p..please s..stop" Hinata begged.

Kiba calmed down and proceed to continue walking beside Hinata.

"Eh! Tenten. "

"Yeah,Akira-chan.What's it?"

"Neji's kinda cute don't you think? He's so handsome and so strong.Check out that muscles of him"Akira pretend to drool over Neji.

"Nani! Don't you dare take Neji-kun from me .**He's mine**" Tenten shout out the the last words. Tenten flushed when everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Hmm..Neji-kun hah! You really like him right? Akira whispered in Tenten's ear and jumped back seeing the weapon mistress take out a kunai.

Akira twirled the kunai that Tenten had thrown at her,on her index finger.

Everyone except Sasuke,Sakura,Naruto and Kakashi-sensei ,gasped in astonishment seeing that Akira was able to simply catch the kunai thrown by Konoha's number one weapon mistress. Akira smirked at them perfectly mirroring Sasuke and handed the kunai back to Tenten handle first.

The ninjas continued on their journey after the shock died down.

Ino ran to Sakura and walked beside her.

"Eh Forehead girl. How come Akira-chan can catch that kunai so well? Care to explain to me?

"Ino-pig. Akira-chan is quite good .She's even better than Kakashi-sensei."

"Nani? That's mean her skills's even higher than a jounin. She must be a genius".

"Yeah! I think her skill's probably higher than Tsunade-sama,who is a sannin.

I'm quite lucky that Akira-chan is willing enough to train me ever since she joined our team."

"Nani! That mean you are much stronger than all of us combined since you are her student."

"Duh! That's why I was able to pass the Chunnin exam on my second time unlike you,who had to try for the third time.

"**BAKA! Forehead girl**, I'm gonna get you for that".

"Haha! You wish. You are so slow that even a snail can overtake you".

The other genins along with their sensei,who were eavesdropping on the conversation between the two kunoichi, stared at the main topic with shock.

They can't believe that Akira's ninja skills were better than they thought.

Akira ,at the moment, was restraining Ino from lunging at Sakura. Akira grinned when she see Sakura stuck her tongue out at Ino, provoking the blonde girl tremendously. Unable to restrain the raging blonde girl any longer, Akira simply swung Ino on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, walked towards the edge of nearby lake and threw Ino into the water to calm her down

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! " Ino spluttered out the water ,absolutely soaked to the bone.

Cries of "Ino" and "Ino-chan " could be heard as Ino's team rushed to her.

"Ino-chan, are you okay? Do you want to see a medic-nin?"

"Ino, come out of the water.Let's get you warm."

Ino walked to the others dripping wet and shivering in cold ,supported by her team mates ,Shikamaru and Chouji.

Wrapped in a blanket ,courtesy of Shikamaru, Ino tried to keep her tears at bay. She was humiliated greatly. in front of everyone and now she did not know what to do. Shikamaru, ever the gentleman, tried to cheer her up seeing her red eyes. Ino cried in his arms with him soothing her with soft words that has never been spoken to her before.

Sakura wanted to rush to her former friend to comfort her but was held back by Akira,who asked her to simply watch them.

Everyone can see that Shikamaru deeply cared for Ino when they see him comforting her.Sakura blinked in surprise and turned to Akira with confusion on her face. Akira grinned at her and winked michieviously.

"Sob…Arigato Shika-kun.Ano…Did you just now called me Ino-chan?"

Shikamaru blushed and turned his head away from Ino, embarrassed that he had revealed his feelings about her.

Anyway I will continue the story next time. Ja ne.


	3. Girls rulez

**Truth or Dare – Konoha Style**

"Awww ..You two make a cute couple. So kawaii" Akira cooed out, delighted with the show of affection.

Shikamaru blushed even more turning a nice shade of red and kept saying "so troublesome" under his breath. As for Ino, she took to glaring at Akira for thinking that Shikamaru and her would make a cute couple.

Akira simply waved off the glare and walked towards her while forming seals for a jutsu.

"Doragon Kasen Kyuu"(Dragon Fire Sphere )Akira shouted. A small dragon made of flames appeared and circled Ino drying her wet clothes along .

Ino's mouth hang open, amazed beyond words, feeling her clothes become dry and warm with Akira's jutsu.

"How you do that and how come Ino is not hurt by that jutsu?" Shikamaru finally asked after finding his voice back.

"Oh that! My chakra control's perfect .Heh! Sakura-chan's not the only person with perfect chakra control, ok!" Akira casually replied while smirking at the dazed ninjas around her except Team 7 who were smirking back at her even Naruto.(Wow!I will love to see Naruto's face)

"Does Sakura know that jutsu ?" Hinata asked shyly while trying hard not to faint when Naruto turned to face her upon hearing the question.

"Sakura-chan is the best. She know all Akira's jutsus" Naruto shouted so loudly that even Sasuke cringed from the loudness.

"Urusai,Naruto ! You are too loud! " Akira and Sakura both yelled giving the poor blond-haired genin a punch on the head.

"_Naruto-kun !"_ Hinata thought, seeing him holding his head in pain and complaining about the unfairness of his treatment.

All the ninjas except Neji, Sasuke ,Shino ,Shikamaru and Hinata sweat dropped seeing both Akira and Sakura shouting and arguing with Naruto so fiercely.

After a while ,Sasuke stopped the parade by calling their names and scolding them in the calmest voice he had.

"Sakura! Akira! You're both annoying!"

Both Sakura and Akira freeze in midst of their shouting and turned their heads to face Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-nii san!"

Both kunoichis cried out, showing Sasuke the most deadly puppy eyes they both have.

The other ninjas sweat dropped even more, seeing Sasuke immobilized from the puppy eyes and unable to stop his female team mates from approaching him.

Both Sakura and Akira then punched the frozen raven-haired genin in the face causing the poor genin to fall over in pain.

All of the ninjas were shocked especially Ino by their actions. One same thought ran through their minds.

"_Sakura punched Sasuke. Sakura the fan girl just punched Sasuke, the Uchiha heir on the face. "_

"What?" Sakura asked them all, a bit taken back by their stares.

"Where ..Where d..did you get the courage to do that?" Tenten stuttered out after getting her voice back.

Sakura gave a smirk that could rival Sasuke's and examine her nails as if she was bored with the conversation.

"Oh! I got bored pretending to be weak"

"Forehead girl! I will get you for hurting my Sasuke-kun"Ino shouted, enraged by the pink –haired girl's actions.

Sakura simply waved away Ino's threat and helped Sasuke to his feet.

Sakura then provoked Ino even more by hugging the dazed Sasuke and kissing him on the cheek.

Inner Sakura: Beat that, Ino-pig! Sasuke-kun's mine.

Ino had to be restrained by Shikamaru and Chouji as she screamed out threats and expletives to the pink-haired girl.

Sasuke still dazed from the power punches , woke up from the Naruto and Lee's shouts ,to find himself in Sakura's arms

Akira noticed a slight blush on Sasuke's face as he retrieved himself from Sakura's embrace.

"_Hmm Interesting !"_

Akira thought, then she cackle evilly thinking of ways to get her "brother" together with her best friend,Sakura.

Naruto and Kakashi-sensei sweat dropped seeing the evil smile on Akira's face. One thought ran through their minds.

"_Oh No.She's at it again."_

They both shuddered at the thought, knowing from experience at being the mercy at Akira.

(Think of this way. She has the same character like Anko. Scary)

Naruto' s experience:

"Ohayo ,Naruto "Akira greeted when she approached the Ramen store that Naruto like to frequent.

"Ofgdgdg" Naruto greeted back, still slurping his hot noodles.

Akira a bit disgusted by his disregard to letting people sees his food in his mouth, fumed silently.

"_Naruto no baka.You will die"_

Akira thought out a plan how to get him back while quietly eating her food.

Akira grinned when she finally found a perfect plan.

After lunch,Akira asked Naruto whether he can help her perfect a technique. Naruto accepted the invitation loudly, missing the evil smirk on Akira's face.

In the training ground, Naruto was asked to just stand in the center of the field. Naruto, puzzled beyond words, did what he was asked to do.

Suddenly, Akira appeared in front of him and she quickly performed some seals. Naruto, too slow to avoid it, was caught by a binding jutsu.

"Heh. Let me go.Akira-chan " Naruto shouted ,a bit frightened seeing the evil smirk on her face.

"Ku ..Ku.. Ku..Naruto-kun .You're now my prisoner".

(Hmm sound like Orochimaru)

Akira then tortured Naruto even more by suddenly taking out a bowl of steamy Ramen from behind her back. (Gomen..Quite lame I guess)

Akira then proceed to eat the Ramen slowly in front of the struggling Naruto .

Naruto sobbed out and protested loudly, shouting that Akira is very cruel.

A few Anbu members who had heard the mour nful wails, decided to investigate as they were patrolling the area

They all sweat dropped seeing a bound Naruto crying about Ramen and Akira smirking evilly while eating the Ramen.

They burst out in laughter seeing the famous trickster being tricked himself.

Akira finally releases Naruto after slowly finishing three bowls of Ramen.

From that day onward, Naruto learn not to talk with his mouth full. The Anbu still laughed about the unfortunate incident.

Kakashi-sensei's experience

Kakashi-sensei as always read his Icha Icha book while training his team.

Akira frustrated that he never took the training sessions seriously, decided to have a plan that would teach her pervert sensei a lesson.

Akira gestured to Sakura that they need to talk in secret. The two boys, who were busy fighting each other furiously, never notice the disappearance of their team mates, especially Kakashi-sensei who is still reading his book.

"Ano What's the problem, Akira-chan? " Sakura asked, puzzled by the secrecy.

"Sakura-chan. Will you like to teach Kakashi-sensei a lesson?" Akira finally asked after a few moments.

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise and then she start to grin, when she heard Akira's plan. The two girls make a promise to each other not to tell others about the plan.

The two girls silently walked back to the training ground as if they had never left at all.

The next day, Team Seven meet Kakashi-sensei and as usual he was late for their meeting. They were shocked speechless when they saw Kakashi-sensei except oh course Sakura and Akira who were pretending.

Naruto was the first one to laugh and soon after Akira and Sakura collapsed in laughter even Sasuke tried so hard to contain his laughter.

"Kakashi-sensei.What happened to your hair? "Naruto managed to say out, wiping tears from his eyes.

The poor jounin's hair is now bright green. Kakashi-sensei did not answer him as he was looking a bit sluggish. Akira laughed even more, delighted with her sound-proof plans.

"_Take that ,Kakashi-sensei! Thanks to my super-duper sleeping pills, you can't escape from Plan B."_

Suddenly, Team 7 heard a loud noise which sounds like a herd of elephants.

Akira turned to Sakura and gestured her to continue with Plan B. Sakura nodded to show that she received the signals. Naruto and Sasuke who was watching their weird behavior, wondered what the girls are doing. They both sweat dropped when they saw Sakura took out a piece of paper from her weapon pouch that suspiciously looks like a photo.

Both Akira and Sakura, together as one, turned to Kakashi-sensei and waved the photo under his nose.

"Kakashi-sensei .You looks so "_kawaii_" in this picture. Oh ya, You better run!"

The girls cooed out, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Kakashi-sensei , a bit surprised by the photo, turned to find a stampede of women ,running and shouting his name.

Team 7 sweat dropped seeing Kakashi-sensei running away in fright, from his scary fan girls. Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped even more when they turned to find the two female team mates jumping and shouting crazily.

"**Oh Yeah. We Girls Rule!" **

Naruto finally asked them how they managed to get Kakashi-sensei's picture.

Akira pointed to herself and simply say "Me bribe Ramen storeowner to put sleeping pills in his Ramen"

Now the two boys understand how the girls manage to get their sensei's photo.Team 7 smirked at each other and then slowly walked towards Ichiru to have their lunch together. Screams of fan girls hunting Kakashi-sensei filled the whole village.(forget the Ramen store's name)

Kakashi-sensei learn not to offend Akira-chan even though he is a Jounins because girls are scarier when they are pissed off.

(This I know bcoz I am a girl myself lol. Somemore I got a short temper. Hehe)

Kakiro19(laughing out loud): Kawaii! Sasuke cannot move from Sakura and Akira's puppy eyes.

Sakura: Sugoi! I want to do more often.Can I ,Kakiro-chan?

Inner Sakura:Hell Yeah ! We rocks. Sasuke's mine!

Inner Sakura is seen jumping and dancing around with a plushie of Sasuke.

Kakiro19:Oh course! No problem!. Hope Sasuke-kun don't kill me before I finish the story.

Sasuke with Sharingan on: Kakiro-chan.You're gonna die! "Chidori"

Kakiro19: Argghhh! Help me,Gaara-kun!

Kakiro19 was chased by Sasuke before Gaara stopped him with his sand.

Kakiro19:Arigato, Gaara-kun You're the best .(hugging poor Gaara ,almost choking him)

Sakura: Ano ,Kakiro-chan. Gaara's turning blue.

Gaara managed to escape from the "Hug of Death" and run off screaming toward the sunset.

Kakiro19:Chotto Mattee ,Gaaara-kun!(chasing Gaara)

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura: Kakiro-chan will be back laterfor the next story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
